The New Guy
by Noname41
Summary: A new doctor arrives! What sort of surprises will he bring? People who've read my old stories will know this


**Hey out there, I'm back, for better or for worse. Anyway, this is just a short 1-2 chapter intro so, enjoy, and review please!**

**

* * *

**

**March 18th, 2019, Caduceus USA, 7:00am**

It was a perfectly good morning at Caduceus USA, the sun was out bright, the temperature was perfect, the Tyler was up in the lab bugging Victor, and the legendary duo was doing paperwork oh so happily.

*Grumble*"Paperwork right at the start of a perfectly good morning, real nice." complained none other then the legendary surgeon, Derek Stiles himself.

"If you stop leaving it the previous day and doing it the next maybe mornings wouldn't be so bad?" Chided his assistant Angie.

"Yeah, yeah, It's always a hassle with paperwork is what I say."

"It's never gonna be done if you take it with that kind of mentality."

*Sigh*

--------

**Approximately 1 hour later**

"Urg I thought I would never finish all those papers" said Derek as he poured himself a cup of coffee in the break room.

"Maybe if you concentrate on them instead of complaining you would be done faster."

"Paperwork is too boring, period."

Angie shook her head.

The two remain silent after that to drink their precious coffee before their day officially started with their first operation. Suddenly they heard yell coming from the lab are, really frantic and pissed off ones, ones that could only belong to Victor Niguel, the brains of Caduceus USA. Such yelling was usually aimed at Tyler Chase, the not-so-brainy part of Caduceus, not-so-brainy in the fact that he always goes to bother Victor no matter how loud he gets yelled at, how far he gets chased and how hard he gets his ass kicked. "GET OU-NO CHASE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? NOT THOSE TWO!!!NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! *BOOOOM" An explosion rocked the entire floor as even Victor's screams were drowned out.

"......Wanna go check it out??" Derek asked.

"The explosion or Victor?"

"They _could_ be the same thing"

Angie couldn't giggle but laugh at that."_You_ can check it out, I'm staying right here."

"And you call _me_ lazy, the lab is barely 10 feet from this room. Suit yourself."

As Derek walked over to the door to peek out at the lab, the door to the lab opened allowing a frantic and charred Tyler to run out, close it and run to the break room to seek refuge. From inside the lab Victor could be heard yelling after Tyler," YEAH YOU BETTER RUN!!!!! IF I GET MY HANDS ON YOU AFTER I CLEAN THIS UP YOU'RE DEAD YOU HEAR ME?? _DEAD_!!!!!!!

Derek couldn't help but laugh at the sight of his slightly blackened and terrified best friend.

"What did you do this time?"

"Funny colored liquids are supposed to make new funny colors when you mix them, not explode!"

"Didn't you read the label that said not for children three and under?? Derek asked making Angie giggle from here she was sitting.

"Humph."

Tyler gave his friend an irritated look. The arrival of the chief director ended the joking exchange.

"Ah good Derek, Angie, Tyler you're all here, saves me some trouble." began the chief director of Caduceus USA, Sidney Kasal.

"Whats up Chief?" asked Angie

"We're getting a new surgeon to today, his name is Jeff Roy, and I want you and Derek to be in charge of getting him familiar and comfortable with the environment."

"Me? Why me?" asked Derek somewhat forgetting that Angie was gonna help him.

"Because you're so awesome and you don't ask unimportant questions. He'll be arriving later today. I'll call you down to my office to meet him when the time comes. Oh, and he'll also be having an operation today, I want you to be there with me to evaluate him on his performance, once again I'm giving you this job because you don't ask questions. Chase, for want of a second opinion, you'll also come watch."

"Um excuse me chief, why isn't Dr. Clarks coming to watch, I mean no offense to these guys here, but wouldn't he be the better choice for opinions?"

"You're right Angie, Dr. Clarks would be my first choice, be he's going to be in an operation of his own at the time. Also Dr. chase, Victor's looking for you and he's getting close to this area so I suggest you seek a new place of refuge."

"Right you are, away we go!" Said Tyler as he walked rather hurriedly out of the room, followed by Sidney.

"A new surgeon... come to think of it it wasn't _that_ long ago that you and I were new here." Derek said.

"Yeah but you already knew Tyler. Say what you want but something like that subconsciously makes you more comfortable."

"Really now? You studied psychology?"

"No, I _wanted _to, so I have quite a few textbooks at my place."

"Now isn't that a shame."

"Not really. I wouldn't have met you, and my father probably wouldn't be alive today."

At this Derek started to blush, not because of the compliment, but something on a quite a deeper level.

"N-no, IT was nothing, really, just, um, doing my job?"

"Nothing? You stopped the most powerful of diseases to save him, and from what you said after, you basically stopped time itself! I wouldn't call that nothing." Angie said, oblivious to Derek's embarrassment, at the moment.

"Well um, thank you." Derek managed to stammer out

Angie's voice softened to a whisper, "It's on of the reasons I fell i-Oh." Angie realized what she was about to say just in the nick of time, her face also going red at that point.

"What was that Angie?" Derek asked, curious as to what he thought Angie was just about to say.

Eager to change the subject Angie replied, "Nothing. Er, lets go get ready for the new guy, we'll need to think up of how to show him around Caduceus.

"Hey, CHASE!!!!"

"Oh shit!!"

"COMEBACK HERE!!! YOU LEFT MY LAB IN RUINS YOU FUCKING MORON!!!"

"Uh, lets go to our office Angie, _before_ they get here." Derek suggested hearing the sudden outburst of Tyler and Victor.

--------

**Sometime later.**

Victor was at the front door about to dump all the items that had been broken in the chase after Tyler, and some failed experiments and incorrect calculations. All in all, he was annoyed at being out of the lab. He was to busy being irritated that he didn't notice a person being equally unaware of where he was going, obviously the crashed and ended up on the floor.

"Oww shit watch where you're going bub!" Victor snarled. But when he looked up, the person was completely unrecognizable, someone new?

"So sorry. Here I'll help you pick up your stuff.

The stranger was of average height, a bit skinny and had violet eyes that were somewhat piercing. He bent down to pick up the papers with failed calculations.

"Hey! This is a calculation for (insert brilliant medical advancement here), but it's incorrect." He said.

"Yeah that's right, not bad." Victor noted, already impressed that the person was able to decipher it.

"You know the correct way is (insert even more brilliant and _correct_ calculation here."

Victor studied the sheet for a moment, then exclaimed, "Holy shit! That's right! I don't believe it! I've been working on this for months and some stranger walks in and figures it all out in three seconds!" Victor was somewhat annoyed, but majorly impresses at this person.

"Th-thanks. My name's Jeff, Jeff Roy, I'm gonna be a surgeon here."

"Finally, we get some brains around here. I'm Victor Niguel, chief of R&D"

They shook hands briefly.

"Um Victor, could you tell me where the director's office is?"

Victor gave him the proper directions and rushed off, he had already spent and unnaturally long time out of the lab.

--------

Sidney was in his office gazing out at Angeles Bay when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in." He called

"Sidney Kasal? I'm Jeff Roy."

"Ah yes the new surgeon, come in take a seat. I need to call in some people who will help you get to know Caduceus." Sidney reached for his phone and activated the P.A, " Would Dr. Stiles, Nurse Angie and Dr. Chase come to my office please." His voice echoed though the building.

'_Wait a second! Did he say Stiles?? Like _Derek _Stiles???'_ Jeff thought in astonishment hearing the name of the legendary doctor.

Sure enough Minutes later Derek walked in through the door followed by Angie and Tyler.

"This is the new surgeon huh? Derek Stiles, nice to meet you."

"What an honor! The legendary man himself!" Jeff said in awe as he shook hands with someone he looked up to _a lot._

"Ehheheh, thanks, but I couldn't have done anything without the amazing people here!"Tyler said, butting in.

"Who're you??"If this was an anime, Tyler would have fallen onto the ground right there.

Derek chuckled,"Well, it's true I really couldn't have done anything if I didn't have all the help from the people here."

"Very nice doctor. Good and modest." Said Angie, remembering the time where she got furious at him for allowing all the praise to go to his head.

"You must be Angie Thompson, the nurse who stayed by his side all the time. Word is that you turned Derek from a lazy worker to the man he is now."Jeff said with a humorous grin.

"Well, Yeah, he was pretty bad when I first met him." Angie replied with a small sigh.

"Angie..." Derek let out in an an ungrateful tone.

"Something tells me this guy's gonna fit right in." Tyler chuckled, "Oops that right! I'm Tyler Chase, I'm also a surgeon here." He introduced himself, rebounding nicely from the earlier blunder.

"Pleased to meet you." Jeff said with the same humorous grin

"Believe it or not, these people are three of medicine's brightest." Sidney said, a small smile forming.

"Hmm, I'm not surprised with Dr. Stiles and Nurse Thompson... But, if you'll forgive me for saying so, I met your R&D chief earlier and he said Dr. Chase was a bit of an, well, idiot."

This made Derek and Angie burst out laughing and Sidney grin and Tyler sigh and mutter, "Thanks Victor, this guy's got a great first impression of me now."

"Well it doesn't seem like it to me Dr. Chase." Jeff said, another grin forming on his face.

"Thanks." Tyler said with a sigh.

"Well Dr. Roy welcome to Caduceus, you should take sometime to get familiar with the surroundings and people, Dr. Stiles and Nurse Thompson will help you with that

"Alright then let's go then, so you can have so time to prepare before your operation." Derek said

"Derek NO-"

"Wait, wait, wait, what operation?"

"Thank you Derek, I _Was_ going to tell him later, but you ruined it, whatever no matter. Jeff, sometime later today you are going to perform an evaluation operation. The diagnostics will be given to you later, but let me warn you, this disease stumped even Dr. Stiles once." Sidney

"What?! If Derek Stiles couldn't do something I definitely won't be able to do it."

"Don't worry, It's just to evaluate your overall skill, Dr. Stiles will take over if anything goes wrong."

"O-kay." Jeff hesitated slightly.

--------

"So tell us about yourself Jeff." Angie asked as they walked down the halls of Caduceus.

"Well, er I've had several different jobs in varying countries as a surgeon, all by recommendation and into more widely know institutions, starting from a small city hospital to, well the forefront of medicinal advancement." Jeff said gesturing around. "As for me specifically, my personality is wild, crazy believe it or not, I'm actually quite shy in new surroundings, like so, under my crazy exterior though, I'm a good person, honestly. My parents like in Europe, they immigrated there after I was born and I moved out after med school and went abroad. Er, I worked at Concordia medical institute for a while...Oh did you know that's the place that's rumored to have created the second generation of man made disease, Stigma?"

"We know better than that, we know the very person who created Stigma there, his name's Markus Vaughn." Derek said with a nostalgic smile.

Jeff chuckled, "Why am I not surprised. Hey sorry for prying, but my curiosity's eating me alive, could you tell me about the Healing Touch?"

"Heh, I'm surprised you lasted so long actually. Well, where to start, the Healing Touch is supposed to be given to people that are descended from Asclepius, it grants the user amazing surgical ability through extreme concentration, well that's the general view. The Healing Touch, when activated can cause special things to happen, it varies by person, but mine specifically slows down, and with even _more_ concentration, completely stops time. The Concordia guy, Markus, has the same one. There are two other known ones, Naomi Kimishima, our friend from Caduceus Europe makes vitals rise, and Markus Vaughn's partner, Valerie Blaylock, can basically lock vitals in place.

"Th-That's amazing!! The Healing Touch sounds wonderful!!!"

"No!" Derek suddenly said sternly, "Sorry for snapping, but the Healing Touch isn't as wonderful as it sounds, can you imagine how heavy a burden it is, how painful it is to let a life slip through your hands when you have the Healing Touch. The executive director here, Robert Hoffman once said this to me, If you pursue this power, yes you will become an unparalleled surgeon, but are you prepared for the pain that would bring you? Basically it means that a doctor's hands are heavy, can you imagine how heavy your hands would be with the Healing Touch. Dr. Hoffman had it, he named it, but after one mistake, he couldn't go on being a surgeon, he only started operating again because of GUILT."

"I see, the burden of letting a life slip through your hands is already unbearable, along with the Healing Touch, it must be devestating.

"Exactly."

Just then they passed by Stephen Clarks.

"Hi Derek, Angie, Is that the new surgeon?"

"Yeah his name is Dr. Jeff Roy. Jeff, this is our head surgeon, Dr. Clarks, he's the best we've got."

"I wouldn't say I'm perfect, there's still room for improvement."

"Pleased to meet you Dr. Clarks."

"The pleasure's all mine."

"Hey Derek, do you remember Dr. Clarks said that exact same thing about room for improvement on our first day?" Angie suddenly asked.

"Come to think of it, yeah, you did Dr. Clarks!"

"Well I still stand by that same belief. Anyway, we'll talk later I've got tedious paperwork to do." Derek winced.

As Derek and Angie continued showing Jeff around, they came across the always cheerful Leslie Sears.

"Angie, Derek hey! Who's this?"

"Hey Leslie, this is Jeff Roy, The new surgeon." Angie told her.

"Really?? He doesn't look it." Leslie said bluntly making Jeff do a double take with an incredulous look on his face.

"Nice Leslie, very subtle and polite." Derek said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it honest, I'm Leslie Sears, a nurse here."

"*Chuckle* Jeff Roy, pleased to meet you." He gave Leslie a look with his piercing violet eyes, "Hey... You and Dr. Chase aren't dating by any chance are you??"

"WH-_WHAT??! You're right! How did you do that??!!_" Leslie half shrieked.

"I don't know, I've always had a sense for stuff like this."

"Hold on, you and Tyler are dating, and you didn't tell us??" Derek asked, obviously uninformed about the couple.

"Tyler didn't tell you? That's a surprise, Leslie told me right after their first date." Angie asked.

"Humph, thanks for not rubbing it in." Derek semi growled making Jeff snicker and Leslie giggle.

"Anyway Leslie, Jeff has an operation later, and you'll be assisting him got it?"

"Er sure,why wasn't I told earlier though?"

"Sidney's being a bit tricky today." Derek explained with a grin.

With that, they parted ways. Soon they guided Jeff to a Wide room with a desk and a large window.

"Here it is! Last stop, your office!" Derek announced.

"Wait all this?! This is twice the size of my old office!"

"You might be sharing it with a nurse someday like me and Tyler."

"O-okay Dr. Stiles, Nurse Thompson, thanks for everything!"

"That's Derek, Dr. Roy, you can drop the formalities."

"And Angie." Angie chimed in.

"Jeff is what you will call me then."

"Alright Jeff, see ya at the operation."

"Wait what?? you're going to be watching me?? No pressure huh." Derek chuckled.

--------

Once settled in his new office, Jeff collapsed onto his couch and attempted to get some sleep before his big operation, the fact that the chief, Dr. Chase, and Derek were going to watch was NOT calming his nerves in the slightest. Wondering what kind of operation was in store for him, he applied a calming technique he learned when he was going here and there between jobs, drifted off to sleep.

(End Chapter 1)

* * *

**And there you have it! Woooo! Almost 3000 words before A/N! That's a record for me! I know there's sort of a plot hole with the NB references, but its my story and I happen to like the guys in NB so deal with it. Please review so I know how I'm doing. Next chapter's in progress already!**

**Disclaimer: All Trauma Center Charaters belong to Atlus**

**Jeff Roy belongs to ME!!!!!!  
**


End file.
